lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Anansi's wife
Anansi's wife is a female spider. She is the wife of Anansi, a prominent cultural figure. When Anansi's wife's mother died, she was sent ahead by Anansi to prepare for the funeral. The next day, Anansi arrived and proceeded to use the event as an excuse to make himself look sympathetic to the other guests. In the middle of a staged fast, Anansi hid food under his hat and attempted to take his leave, but his wife insisted that he eat for the road. The other guests joined in, and the hot food under Anansi's hat became so painful that he tossed it off and revealed his trickery to the guests. Biography The funeral When the mother of Anansi's wife dies, Anansi sends his wife ahead to arrange the funeral, while he stays behind. A day after she departs, Anansi asks several animals to accompany him to the funeral to show what an important creature he is. The animals agree, and the party arrives at the home of Anansi's wife, where they are greeted by the family. Over dinner, the group discusses their roles in the funeral service, and Anansi volunteers to provide the coffin in which his mother-in-law will be buried and to pay for the funeral feast. The guests clap for him, and he revels in the attention, feeling important. After the meal, Anansi refuses more food, declaring that he will not eat for a week due to his grief over his mother-in-law. Once again, the animals clap, praising Anansi for his extraordinary character. A few days later, Anansi begins to feel hungry due to his fasting for his mother-in-law. Not wanting to be seen by the others, Anansi searches for food that he can eat in secret and finds a bowl of hot porridge cooling outside. He fills his hat with the porridge, but as he is about to eat, he overhears voices. Quickly, he puts the hat onto his head and approaches his wife. Anansi lies that he must return home for a meeting, and his wife suggests that he eat something for the road. Though Anansi tries to escape, the other animals crowd around him, insisting he have something to eat. At last, the pain becomes too much for Anansi, and he throws off his hat, revealing the hot porridge on his head. The animals gape at him and mock him for pretending to mourn his mother-in-law while hoarding food for himself. Anansi is so ashamed that he hides himself in the grass, where spiders can be found to this day. The bearded stone Whenever Anansi's family got hungry, he would trick animals into their doom and use their dead corpses to feed his family. Physical appearance Compared to her husband, Anansi, Anansi's wife is small and petite. Her abdomen is brownish-red in color, though her legs and upper body are black. She wears her hair in long, upright braids, and adorns her ears with looping blue earrings. Her cheeks are bright red, and she has a series of dark stripes on the left side of her face. Personality and traits Unlike Anansi, Anansi's wife is caring and does not crave for the attention of other animals. She is oblivious to the devious ways of her husband until he is revealed to be a fake in front of many other animals. Appearances * How Anansi Shamed Himself Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rafiki Remembers Characters Category:Spiders Category:Unnamed characters